


Of Girlfriends And Potions

by Ceru (izukillme), izukillme



Series: AU-gust 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Au-gust 2019, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Naruto AU Week 2019, SakuInoKarin, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/Ceru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: "For now, she can be just a young witch, just Sakura who is in love with Ino and Karin. Just Sakura who loves Hogwarts and throws herself into magic, who is free to do as she pleases, and that is enough."





	Of Girlfriends And Potions

Sakura yelps as she watches Ino reach for a bezoar to dump into their potion.

“Ino, no!” she shouts, batting it out of the blonde girl’s hands. “Do you _want_ to kill us all?”

“That’s what the textbook says to do,” Karin shrugs, red eyes gleaming mischievously as she points at the page she has open of Libatius Borage’s “Advanced Potion-Making”. 

Which also happens to be most certainly _not_ the page that the recipe for the Draught of Living Death. 

“Sure,” Sakura drawls sarcastically. “It also says that this is the recipe for the Antidote to Common Poisons.”

Karin slaps her thigh, muttering, “Damn, I thought I got you there.” Ino laughs along with her. 

Sakura shakes her head at her girlfriends. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“Save the world, O Chosen One,” Ino giggles, leaning forward to brush her fingers over Sakura’s lightning-shaped forehead scar. “You’re going to kill the Rabbit Demon, and we’re going to help.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,” drawls Professor Sasuke, striding past them in that open-front shirt that Sakura’s sure is completely inappropriate for a teacher. Still, no one questions their strict Potions Master - he _did_ kill the former Dark Lord Indra along with their Defence Professor Naruto, after all - and the girls bend their heads over their work, quietly making the potion. 

But even as Sakura works, she can’t keep the silly smile off her face when she looks at Karin and Ino. 

_I have my girls with me. Nothing is there for me to fear in this world_, she thinks happily, and spends the rest of double Potions in a pleasant haze, daydreaming about peace after the war that is steadily brewing.

For now, she can be just a young witch, just Sakura who is in love with Ino and Karin. Just Sakura who loves Hogwarts and throws herself into magic, who is free to do as she pleases, and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura as Harry.  
Ino as Ron and Karin as Hermione (interchangeable).  
Sasuke as the former Chosen One who defeated Dark Lord Indra alongside Naruto and is now teaching Potions at Hogwarts.  
I might write more of this.


End file.
